ALWAYS READ THE FREAKING M-shot: Jaska's Dream
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Mature one-shot for the story ALWAYS READ THE FREAKING CONTRACT, cowritten with peekodemeeko12. Jaska X Sabre


.

text

 _-"Dialogue"_ -

 ** _("Inner thinking"_** **)**

 **This is a time skip:** **MWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMW**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

This is one of the M-shots for the fic 'ALWAYS READ THE FREAKING CONTRACT' , Cowritten with peekodemeeko12 .

This M comes during Chapter 31 when they are on the boat and after Jaska went feral. Enjoy

.

.

* * *

.

 **JASKA'S DREAM  
**

.

Late at night Sabre, the Extraspecies clouded leopard, went into Jackie's room. The host wasn't there, meaning she was probably trapped by some other charge somewhere in the house but at the moment Sabre didn't care. She just wanted a comfortable place to nap and ignore her heat so she went to the closet and began grabbing extra sheets or clothes to pile them over the host's bed before crawling in with only her tail remaining visible as it curled and uncurled anxiously. She hugged a pillow and crunched low on the mattress quite nervous.

Her heat was fading away already and she didn't know what should happen now, especially regarding certain tiger. He had been 'helping' her through the heat to provide some needed physical relief, but now that it was about to end, she was anxious about it. He had helped her out of instinct, out of pity or out of some debt to his dead brother. And if it was instincts, what would happen now? Would they fight again like cats for a territory? Would he ignore her completely? And what about Antain, or worse! What if she got cubs from this?

All these thoughts spun in her head without answers and without meaning to, she was already nervously munching on the tip of her fluffy tail.

.

.

As the night went on Jaska entered the quiet house with a deep exhale, rubbing the back of his sore neck. The mission was rough but otherwise completed; he was certainly going to be sore later. Everything would have proceeded smoothly if his thoughts weren't so crowded by thoughts of Sabre and thinking of what to do with her. Her heat was going to be coming to an end soon and that meant his role of 'helping' her was as well. His chest ached as his tail flipped back and forth, finding the thought distasteful while his anxiety levels shot through the roof. After the heat was done she would certainly leave; she had expressed many times before about her intolerance of him because she thought this was temporary. However, he certainly knew now that he wanted more than that. He wanted a mate. He wanted her as his mate, and now was the time to find a chance to tell her he wanted to be mates with her, although he had never even mentioned otherwise or even imply or suggest so to her in fear of rejection.

A blush spread across his cheeks at the thought, feeling his legs nervously shaking. How could she possibly accept that offer from an experiment like he was? He knew he was strong and he knew he would be an excellent mate but no normal bastet would accept an altered Extraspecies like he was. Well, she was an experiment too but she was a full and pure bastet now as any normal bastet. A faint growl crawled out of his chest, shaking off the unsettling thought. He needed some physical comfort and he knew a certain feline that, hopefully, wouldn't mind. If she wasn't in the mood then he would settle for cuddling and afterwards he could tell her.

Jaska searched for Sabre through the house, unable to find her in her usual hiding spots. Distressed, he began heading outside to see if she had left for some fresh air before pausing by one of the rooms, peeking inside and seeing the host taking care of one of the charges. It was possible Sabre had fled into the host's room for a bit. The siberian tiger turned and crept over to the host's room, tapping the entrance open before cautiously taking a peek inside; Sabre's scent was strong. With only one scan of the room he stopped, spotting Sabre's long bushy tail sticking out of the pile of clothes ripped off the hangers from the closet. He blinked, puzzled at the sight.

"Sabre, why you in host's clothing?" He asked, slowly stepping inside and stepping a little harder so she'd know where he was.

Scared and surprised Sabre yowled and jumped in the air while still biting on the tip of her own tail, tripping with the clothes and sheets and ending up tangled in them while rolling somehow under the bed. "I planned that!" She screamed.

" … da?" Jaska asked, tilting his head a bit and staring at the bed strangely. "You feeling well, detka?" He asked, walking over towards the bed in confusion. She had clearly tripped … but like any cat, she didn't want to admit to it, apparently.

Some of the fallen clothes were pulled under the bed. "Yeah.. I-I'm fine. Just napping here, it's a nice spot. You can go to your room now, no problems here at all."

"I see," Jaska said as he stopped by the bed, "come out, detka. I want you." Jaska deeply purred, crouching down and looking at her with a soft and lustful grin.

Sabre cowered more and moved away from him and to the opposite end of the bed. "Mmhhhh … can we not do anything tonight? I'm already about to sleep so ... good night?" She pulled some of Jackie's pants over her shoulders as a blanket.

Jaska frowned a bit, looking a bit pouty. He was determined to at the very least sleep next to her and cuddle. "Then sleep next to me." He said, reaching his arm under and trying to lure her out by making a 'come here' motion with his paw, "I want sleep next to beautiful bastet." He said with a smile, trying to almost be cute.

"Mmhh… you can grab the full body mirror from the host's room and place it besides your bed." Sabre eyed his hand, or more specifically the very big claws and the strong muscles of his arm.

"Detka, come out. I want you." Jaska said, sounding a little huffy as her hooked his claw into the pants covering Sabre's face and taking it off, looking at her directly. "I settle for just snuggle tonight, da?" He asked as he tossed the pants aside.

"T-that is not necessary." She lowered her head a bit. "My heat is ending so you don't need to help anymore. Ahhh … thanks for the help with that."

"I know. I smell," Jaska said, frowning with a bit of a sad glint to his eyes, "but I want to. Pozhaluista?" He asked, laying down by the entrance to under the bed, continuing to stare at her, his clawed hand reaching even further. He certainly would not fit beneath the small space.

Her tail was lashing out by now and her visible fur was edgy. Her pupils were big as she focused on his claw, and when he drew closer she automatically scratched his hand while hissing and snarling.

Jaska immediately returned the scratch his a snarl of his own, barring his fangs as he withdrew his hand. Although his growl was fierce, his expression was confused and angry, "why you scratch?!"

Sabre looked as surprised as he was, and she had also moved as far away under the bed as she could, her widening yellow eyes looking quite scared at the tiger. "Are you going to try and kill me again?"

"Niet! Why I kill?" He demanded, growling still as he licked the back of his hand, "I thought we pass this." He hissed with his ears pulled back, narrowing his gaze towards her. He didn't understand why she was so frightened of him; they were close enough to mate so what made her think he wanted to hurt her?

Sabre was almost completely frightened of his angry and scary expression, and unable to take the pressure any longer she burst out in tears that came accompanied by wailing cries.

Jaska's eyes widened, jerking his head back in confusion as he stared at her. Her sudden attack and fear and then the burst of hysterical crying threw him for a loop, unable to think of something to say. She was so scared of him that she was now crying. He could almost feel his heart breaking; he didn't want her to be frightened of him. "Detka, you so scared of me, that you cry?" He asked, looking quite heartbroken as his ears lowered.

Sabre wailed some more in unintelligible words in mixed spanish and english, the only things he understood was a 'not scared' , 'heat over', 'cubs' and nothing else.

"I no understand, detka." Jaska admitted with a frown as his tail twitched back and forth, fumbling with himself as he tried to understand her. Her fur, he noticed, looking as roughed up as her crying. Being under the clothes messed up her fur quite a bit especially since her winter coat was coming. Thinking of which, gave him an idea. "Be still, detka. I return in minute." He said before quickly hopping out of the room.

Sabre continued crying but forced herself to calm down enough in order to listen up what the tiger was doing. After a minute she heard Jaska demand the host where the soft brush was and where the duck meat was. His voice was not just demanding, it was… almost panicked at the host's tardiness to answer. This confused Sabre so much that she missed her chance to run out of her hiding spot and jump out of the window.

Jaska reentered the room cautiously, stepping loudly to make sure she knew where he was at all times to help calm her or at least not startle her more. He set the plate of raw cut, heavily seasoned meat in front of the bed with two uncracked eggs inside the bowl, a clean hairbrush missing some prongs from ripping out the left over fur too roughly, along with some water and Jackie's fluffy slippers. "Let groom, da? Your fur messy." Jaska said, with a frown, sitting on the opposite side of the room and waiting for her. He certainly wanted to hold her close and comfort her but since that would not work, he decided this might make amends better.

Sabre, very slowly and hesitantly like the nervous cat she was, approached the edge of the bed, and when she saw the meat, she instead grabbed a slipper and then pulled back under the bed but not all the way. With a brave breath Sabre spoke from under the bed. "I don't think I can get out with you near … it's not personal, it's just that … that I'm a bit scared at the moment."

"I know … I not easy to mate with. I mad, passionate, loud … but I no want you scared." Jaska admitted with his ears lowered, staying in the furthest possible corner as to help ease her anxieties. "If I, I scare you, somehow, tell. If you like, I groom you, but if no, then host come groom and comfort." Jaska offered, almost wanting to pace back and forth by the bed but resisted the urge, instead holding very still. "You hurt feelings when you scared of me. I … love you." Jaska said, feeling his chest clench in horror at the slip of the tongue.

No sounds came from under the bed for a whole minute, but then Sabre's voice came out soft and sobbing. "Don't pity me Jaska… you don't owe your brother anything, much less to me, I know you don't mean that last phase." She came out and grabbed a piece of meat, accepting the peace offering but waiting to eat it, then she curled again right there on the floor, hugging the slipper. "Don't say you love me when you don't. You only helped me through the heat … was it only by instinct? To satisfy your own needs? To curb the call of the wild?"

"Is it more strange I not think about brother at all when with you?" Jaska said, looking in her direction as he blushed, "I selfish. The more heat came, more I felt. I not realize it until heat coming to end … that I have feeling no leave." Jaska admitted, his gaze turning away in embarrassment. He felt like a juvenile; absolutely no tact, just feelings. "I want you, Sabre, as mate." Jaska admitted as his tail nervously flipped around, still avoiding her gaze. Not only was she compatible and a good bastet, she had accepted him even after the experiments, and that was more than he could have hoped otherwise.

Sabre looked at him all puffy and began sobbing harder again while getting out of the bed.

"Wh-What wrong?" Jaska asked, startled before noticing her reaching for the bottle and trying to open the top of it. He stared, frozen before seeing some of the seasoning being coughed from her mouth. She was not crying because of his words; she was crying because she was choking! Jaska immediately leapt over to her, kicking the bowl of seasoned meat in the air and getting it over their furs while helping to steady her as he took the bottle and tore 2 holes into the side with his claws before holding it over her mouth.

Sabre licked madly at the water, squishing the bottle over herself and barely drinking enough while most of the liquid slid over her.

"Easy, easy!" Jaska said, gently gripping the back of her head and trying to help her get most of it into her mouth, "pace, Sabre." He encouraged, letting her suck out the water before she unlatched it with a gasp, breathing heavily and gripping her chest from almost choking to death. "You good?" He asked, gently patting her back to help her cough the rest of it up.

"You did try to kill me. That meat had too much seasoning." Sabre coughed.

"Host busy, so I made." He admitted with a frown, "you like seasoning, so I add lots. Host reminded to use eggs, so I put eggs in it." He explained before noticing the eggs were cracked and oozing it's liquid out against both of their furs, making them sticky and fur full of seasoning.

Sabre didnt know what to say. "I am confused … and I need a shower." She looked at Jaska and took a few step back. "you need one too."

"Da … I take in room." Jaska said, sensing his attempt to amend relations had failed. Which most likely meant her seeing him as a possible mate had also failed. His lower lip twitched into a frown as he turned away, trying not to show his nervousness.

Sabre grabbed his tail as he was turning away. Her blushing reddening her cheeks as she looks away. "Since this seasoned thing is your fault, you ... you should help me wash it off."

"You sure, detka?" Jaska asked, pausing as he glanced over at her.

"Si." Sabre nodded and headed towards the shower with her body still tense. After a few steps, when she didn't hear him following, she stopped to look back at him with a faint blush and still seemingly unsure. "You coming?"

"Then, let us clean." He said with a faint smile, unable to help himself but check to see if his chances were still alright. He softly licked her cheek, tasting some of the seasoning before kissing her forehead in a gentle and comforting manner.

Sabre looked away with a blush and began walking towards the bathroom, then she noticed she was still holding his tail and then let go of it with a deeper blush.

Jaska toothily grinned, "let us shower." He said, escorting her into the bathroom as he held her lower back and kissed the side of her head. She just barely flinched, her ears lowering. The moment they entered the bathroom he glanced at the shower, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "Tsk, too small." He complained, before thinking better of it, "perfect, da?" He teased, licking the side of her head. In a shower like that they would be body to body.

Sabre opened the door and turned it the water on before undressing and stepping inside, encouraging him to join. He disrobes and enters into the fairly tight space not modified for Extraspecies with his head being above the showerhead and pressing her body even without meaning to.

"It's tight." Sabre said, quite meekly for some reason. "Umm… also the tile wall is cold" She pressed herself further against Jaska for his warmth as the hot water brushed through her fur.

"Tight is good, da?" Jaska teased, taking the shampoo bottle and popping the top off with a grin. He took a generous amount, gently placing his hands over her shoulders. "Enjoy, detka." Jaska purred, rubbing the shampoo through her fur in a sensual manner. He toothily grinned and rubbing her hips before sliding his claws around and gripping her rear, giving a playful slippery squeeze. "Feel good?" He asked with a teasing tone, licking her cheek with a soft purr.

"Mmmhhh yes." Sabre inhaled, both wanting to lean on him but also move back to let him trace her body. "I should return the favor, right?" She grabbed the bottle from his hand and squished it before placing her hands on his biceps and started rubbing him to spread the foam.

"You first. You more dirty." He teased, pulling her into a tight hug before scrubbing it into her back and legs, drawing his clawed tips around the creases of her hips to legs, floating just barely outside of her lower lips. "I make clean everywhere." He purred before kneeling down in front of her.

Sabre got a bit more shampoo and clinged her arms around him in an embrace in order to reach his back and rub his spine all the way down to the base of his tail. "You need some help to reach here. Too many big muscles." She smiled and evened her breathing, getting more calm and comfortable with his presence.

"All the better to hold you with." He teased with a wolfish grin before nuzzling his head against her and rubbing down her legs to thoroughly clean her. He leaned forward into the soapy center of her hips, kissing down through the bubbles. His lips felt like tickling soft touches, making Sabre lightly giggle before Jaska licked at her fur, pausing. "This no taste bad." He said, sounding surprised.

"Tastes like shampoo and seasoning but … I suppose I taste better than that? You do ... well, you know when I … or maybe I don't and this covers it up?" Sabre looked to the side, squishing more shampoo. She reached between his legs with one hand and held onto him with the other.

"Niet, not you. You always taste good." He reassured, popping up and kissing her on the mouth for a moment, "I talk of soap; soap not taste bad. It … no taste?" He said, puzzled before looking at the bottle.

"Yeah." Sabre scratched the back of her head and smiled a bit awkwardly. "Since I use the host's bathroom so often I put the all natural shampoo in here."

"Ah, good idea." Jaska said, taking the bottle and trying to get a little bit more out but finding it empty. "We out." He noted, glancing over her bubbly body in comparison to his own. He didn't like having so much seasoning and such over his body but at least Sabre would be clean. He shrugged, tossing the bottle aside before standing and hugging her against his large chest. "Let rinse you off." He suggested, trying to move the shower head to hit Sabre.

Sabre grabbed the shower head from him and placed it away. "We can use the shampoo on me if you don't mind it." She winked and pressed herself onto him, moving her body sinuously against him to rub some of the foam on him.

"I no mind." Jaska said with a toothy grin, trying to restrain himself and hold still for her.

Sabre swayed her hips at one side and her shoulders to the other, her hands, caressing and removing the crumbs, helped her steady her movements by clinging to him on one side at a time, raising a leg to cross it on his hip and moving it up and down, expanding the shampoos reach.

Jaska deeply purred and held her leg, caressing the wet fur while she scrubbed him down. His tail lashed back and forth, feeling himself beginning to unsheath. This was exciting.

"Can you turn around? I need to scrub your back." Sabre stepped back against the tile wall to give him some space to turn around

Jaska turned around, letting her massage and work out the crumbs on his back as the tip of his tail bounced back and forth. He was getting more and more excited; he was already at half mast ready and she had only been cuddling him. A deep flush touched his cheeks, wanting more out of tonight's shower.

Sabre pressed herself on him, now moving up and down, using her tail against his as her hand trailed his sides, moved to massage his shoulders and then went to his front. She stopped for a second before reaching his growing erection and moved up again.

"This not prove I want you as mate?" Jaska purred, overlapping his hands with her own so she could feel his hard erection. "I want you as mate, Sabre … not for heat, but for life." Jaska admitted with a light blush.

"I'm still confused and scared and … and I don't know, I think I'm afraid." She buried her face in his fur but did not pull her hand away, "what if I accept and you find someone better or what if you get killed in a mission?"

"I no find others. I only want you." He smiled, looking back at her, "and I no die." He reassured, lightly rubbing the back of her hand.

"Jaska … I loved Aleksey too much, I still do, and I don't wanna lose someone that important to me ever again. I still don't know what you mean as mate." Her words were muffled, however her hand began scratching nicely right over his erection.

"You still think I Aleksey?" He asked with a deep frown of annoyance, seeming rather hurt by that statement.

Sabre shook her head. "No, you are very different from him. But I think I've started to care for you too … and I'm afraid I could lose you. I know I wouldn't be able to endure a loss like that." Her hand now went towards his member and began stroking him. "I ... I think I want to try though."

"Losing is scary thing. But never having is worse." Jaska assured her with a soft smile before faintly groaning, tipping his head back. "Da. I want to try too." He said with a soft smile, twisting to licking her cheek.

He gently held her as he helped rinse her down. She didn't seem into it whatsoever, unfortunately. Jaska frowned, trying to think of a way to fix this.

"Uhmm… can you turn around? I can't reach your back well and you have egg yolk stuck there so it you turn I can washed it for you." Sabre asked, looking nervous to touch him.

"Please … no be scared." He asked gently. Jaska turned around and leaned a bit forward but that pushed her back onto the wall so her pelvis was practically over his tail.

"Mmhhh … I can't help it. I _am_ scared, there's too much going on but that aside … what did you mean by all you said before I almost choked?" Sabre began scrubbing his back, but every movement caused her to rub her body over his strong frame.

"Da." Jaska answered, sounding more sure of himself. "I mean every word."

"Jaska … ," Sabre softly muttered before falling silent. The only sound was the shower pumping water over the both of them as Sabre srcubbed off the stubborn egg yolk from Jaska's fur. After making sure the egg yolk had been dealt with, Sabre hugged Jaska's waist, "I'm sorry… I really am scared."

"I know. I scary." He sighed, gently overlapping her hands with his own.

She shook her head over his fur. "Not scared of you, well, not exactly, more scared of what you can or would or will do. I still dont know how I'm supposed to react or how you will or would once the heat is really over. I don't think I can take on fighting you again and then there are the possibilities of kittens and that scares me even more, and … ," she paused, unable to continue counting her fears.

"Then let me take care of you." Jaska said, "I want you, Sabre." He honestly admitted.

"I never thought on getting a new mate … and you never mentioned anything." She sniffled. "Don't pity me, Jaska."

"I no pity; I want." He said, petting her hand. "I love you, detka, and I want you."

"You don't owe me or Aleksey anything." She said again, munching on some of his fur to help calm herself down.

"I not even thinking of brother." Jaska admitted, surprising Sabre, "I selfish." He admitted as his tail lashed around back and forth, forcing himself to restrain his instincts and not turn around yet.

"But do you really want a stray lab rat as a mate?" She asked, pressing herself onto his back.

"Niet. I want beautiful strong female." Jaska said, glancing back at her and flushing, "and that you."

"I-I'm pretty?" Sabre seemed stunned, all her movements stopping for a moment before sounding very meek. "I don't know, I have no idea what a pretty bastet is supposed to look."

"You beautiful." He whispered, blushing more deeply than before. "Your body is strong; your teeth sharp, and your mind sharp." He said, wanting to turn around but relented for Sabre's sake. "Your fur is glossy and have healthy appetite. Your coat color beautiful too." He said, lightly chuckling.

"Ahh … uhhhh … ," Sabre was weirded at the compliments, not knowing how to respond. "You … I don't know how to compliment but … err ... you aren't that bad, I mean you are strong and fluffy and I like to curl around you … mmhhh … you smell, I don't know, I think masculine. And I don't mind that experiment thing on you, it's kinda weird yeah but pleasurable." She was blushing madly and even though he was giving her his back, she still buried her face on his fur.

" … you try. That what matters." He said, glancing back and softly grinning. " … you really think dick pleasurable?" He asked, twitching his tail back and forth in excitement. Most bastets take one look and walk out on him. None of them were interested for the sole reason he was experiments on.

Sabre slid a hand down grabbed his penis, slowly pressing her hand over before starting to pet and stroke it. "Yes, well, it freaked me at first but it makes things longer and good too."

"So you like." He stated, smiling faintly as he tried to hold back his happiness but his curling and unfurling tail gave it away.

"I … guess?" Sabre blushed furiously but continued stroking, feeling it slowly begin to stir. "It's certainly different." She then considered something, and as she placed her other hand over the base of his tail to scratch him, she asked. "Am I different?"

"Different is good." Jaska said with a wry grin, overlapping her forearms with his hands as he gently pet her arms, almost as though to encourage her to continue.

"But … did you ever notice something different in me? Well different from what a bastet should be like? I haven't and Aleksey didn't. The company made sure but … well, you've had closer looks." Her grip became harder and her strokes faster, so did the scratches. She pressed her chest on his back and her breasts rubbed on his fur.

Jaska purred, holding still for her as he curiously watched her paws stroke him quickly, arousing his sexual interest. "Da, I have. Mannerisms, and such." He said, "but I no care at all. You smart, strong, capable. I like that." He said with a grin, watching as precum began to drip from his orifice.

"So nothing physical, huh." She let out a breath of relief. Sabre stopped scratching the base of his tail and moved her hand to his front to hold his balls and play with them as she rubbed his member, now pressing herself completely on his back with her pelvis pressing on his tail so that it went between her legs.

"Niet." Jaska said, continuing to curl and unfurl his tail against her moistening crease as he enjoyed the view of her rubbing him down. He more deeply purred as she bounced and played with his family jewels, loving how her fingers moved around them and massaged the individual balls delicately but firmly without her claws extended. He wanted to lean back against her to put more pressure against her body but resisted, instead allowing her to pleasure him for now.

Sabre didn't say anything. She kept on pumping until he cummed, splattering semen on the wall and then kept on doing so while he groaned until she felt the knot enlarging in her hand, the moment at which she began playing with it, applying pressure and squishing it.

"Ahhn," Jaska softly yowled, curling his spine in as he pressed his hand against the shower wall, letting her play to her heart's content as he felt himself preparing another load to shoot off. "Ah~ detka, you know just how to play me." Jaska grunted, flicking his tail back and forth.

"I guess this," she gave a firm squeeze with both hands to the knot, "is also pleasurable to you?" Her tail moved to touch his leg, brushing along his inner thigh in a teasing manner.

"Da." He groaned, glancing back at her with a slight smirk as his tail suddenly whipped up, cupping her hot core. "And you?"

She began moving her hips to rub on his tail. "Si," she squawked, now keeping her grip on the knot to hold her firm as she moved her pelvis to excite herself.

Jaska groaned as he overlapped her hands with his, encouraging to hold onto him tighter as he began to slightly pant from the pressure building up. His tail continued to flex against her core, encouraging her to moisten herself up for his inevitable entrance.

Sabre tightened her grip on her hands and pressed herself on his tail now letting small mews of excitement that she calmed by biting on his back to control her hands and not extend her claws, warming herself up and building up an inevitable orgasm. Suddenly she let go of him and jumped out of the shower, turning back to look at him while grabbing her own tail to hold onto.

"Ummh ... before we continue, about that mate thing … what exactly do you mean? Like long term? Some term? Until something happens?" She popped her tail into her mouth, nervously munching on the soft fur. "fy font nomn (I don't know)." She noticed what she had been doing and stopped munching on her rown fluff but remained nervous. "Is there anything formal?"

Jaska paused, thinking about it before toothily grinning, "da." He said before stepping out after her, dipping down and sweeping her off her feet, startling her as she immediately dug her claws into his shoulder to keep her balance. "This how humans carry mates through door, da?" He teased, holding her firm in his strong arms.

"Huh?!" Sabre looked at him and didn't comprehend. "But we aren't human." Her ears flattened against her head as she curled in his arms.

Jaska grinned and took step towards the bedroom, but the second step he tripped on the hairdryer left out, and fell forward tossing Sabre in the air. She turned in the air and hit the door not exactly graciously but Jaska had it worse when he splat against the ground, producing a small cascade of water from how much water accumulated into his fur from the shower.

Sabre stared at the startlingly large amount of water his fur produced, having second thoughts about going ahead and enjoying themselves for the night. She could have drowned in all that water. "Hmmm … let's towel dry first." Sabre suggested, hopping over him safely and grabbing some towels.

"Da … good idea." Jaska sighed as he sat up, looking over his wet fur in distaste as Sabre towel dried herself, taking the damp towel off before she began pressing it into his fur only to almost immediately find the towel soaking wet.

"You really are very absorbent." She pressed the next towel and began squishing his muscles to try and get more water out. Secretly she loved the strong sensation of that powerful physique. The towel got equally wet soon and then she used the last towel on the same way before tossing it aside in a messy heap. "Let's use the blow drier now." She grabbed the blow dryer and connected it before beginning to dry Jaska, getting playful and pointing it occasionally at his erection.

Jaska huffed, sounding annoyed but did not complain. While the host's blow drier was weak and did not penetrate his fur very deeply he still enjoyed the hot breeze coursing through his fur before he slowly began to purr with the pleasant sensations.

After some time, Jaska was finally dried off and his fur was super puffy, in the time this had happened, Sabre had air dried already. Sabre took a couple steps to look him up, a blush anew on her face. "You are super fluffy."

"Sometimes, not always good thing." Jaska huffed, pouting a bit.

"You look cute in a huggable way." Sabre looked away blushing while playing with her tail.

"Hmmm~ would detka like to be fluffy too?" He smirked, looking back at her before pausing, realizing she was entirely dried since his fur took so long. He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth; missed opportunity. "I massage you then." He set the hair drier aside and then once more lifted Sabre, this time paying attention on the way out before he took her to the bedroom and softly deposited her on the bed. He went back to get the hair drier and connected it instead of the bedside lamp, pointed it at her and began blowing the warm air while she rolled to allow him to massage her. Jaska purred and leaned down over her, gently licking her rear cheek while rubbing the other and giving a firm squeeze. Her scent was potent and ready to be mated with but he needed to take it slow, which he didn't mind. His own erection, however, began unsheathing according to her scent's potency.

"I, mmhhh … ," Sabre blushed deeply and gulped, looking at his growing erection and acknowledging he was trying to take things a bit slower. "I can ... sort of help."

"I like very much, detka." Jaska purred, leaning over to her and softly licking her cheek. Jaska leaned back, spreading his legs and watching her head hover over his member.

Sabre approached her head slowly, closing her eyes and giving a small slow lick, her senses getting invaded by Jaska's masculine musk. Carefully, she gave another cautious lick, slow and long, her tail waving behind her. Stopping for a moment, she looked up. "Mmh … is my tongue feeling good? Or is it bad because it's raspy?"

"You know it good." Jaska softly hummed, being good and keeping his claws to himself and letting her take her time.

"Ok." she nodded and went back down to give long licks to the red member. It was bumpy instead of having barbs and the barbs it did have were soft like a dental brush's bristles. Soon she heard Jaska pant amongst purrs and that gave her enough confidence to lick faster while she grabbed his testicles to very lightly squish them.

Jaska loudly growled and bared his teeth, his right leg tapping against the ground a bit to express his utmost pleasure in her work. Jaska glanced over to her, lashing his tail back and forth before he leaned towards her. He moved cautiously and reached around behind her, slipping his fingers into her juicy core and moving his fingers around to stimulate her. Since she did not resist, he assumed she liked it.

Sabre jolted bit at his intrusion but didn't shied away from it. Instead, she engulfed the tip of his penis and began sucking, moving her hand to stroke the base of his member, letting the wetness of her core prepare her for his actions. Concentrating on the warm sensation she was feeling she began purring, sucking him harder as her hips twitched in anticipation, her tail already moving up and to the side, presenting herself to him.

"May I?" Jaska softly whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver and pant against his member. His member was pulsing and he was ready to go.

Sabre jumped slightly in surprise, focused as she had been, she didn't notice when he approached so, and the only thing she achieved was to nod while spreading her legs and getting into the appropriately instinctual fours legged position.

Jaska grinned, leaning down and gently licking her back as he positioned himself behind her. He gripped her sides, poking his tip to her entrance and prolonging the wait as he purred against her back eagerly.

Trembling, suddenly and before he could penetrate her, Sabre dropped herself on the bed and grabbed her own tail to munch on it. Jaska paused, leaning back a bit.

"What wrong?" Jaska asked, puzzled.

"I'm still scared." She confessed, sniffling a bit and trying to steel her nerves but she was too shaken to loosen up.

"No be frightened; I be great mate, da?" Jaska teased, being confident as he rubbed against her, "I will be great mate; I love you long time, detka." Jaska promised, gently grooming the back of her neck as he slowly began to pierce her.

"Maybe you will try … but I … I don't know if I can too." Sabre whined, steadying her breathing as she twitched at his entrance. "I'm not sure how a bastet loves."

"You be great mate. You already great mother to Antain." Jaska reminded her with a toothy grin, licking her twitching ear.

"And you don't mind Antain? You sure you won't leave? Cats are supposed to leave, no?" She asked, unconsciously moving forward but he followed through, making small and short thrusts.

"He make good predator someday." He purred, gritting his teeth at the wonderful sensation gripping his member. "I no leave; I stay, for you." He promised.

"And if I go crazy?" She asked, shakily breathing and pushing back against him. "I'm a mentally unstable experiment, no?"

"I be crazy with you." Jaska said, pushing all the way to his base within her and staying there for the moment.

"And if Smith orders you anything?" Sabre asked, still uneasy about the coordinator.

"Smith go fuck herself." Jaska grinned, lightly nibbling the back of her neck.

Hearing the words from his mouth she gasped, actually feeling a bit more relieved. "Can you hug me?" She asked, flipping her tail around anxiously and blushing deeply.

"Always." Jaska murmured, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"And what if … what if we do have ki-kittens after this?" Sabre asked with a small grunt as Jaska pulled out, pumping back into her at a steady pace.

"I be father." He simply answered with a flex of his muscles around her, letting her feel his power, "you be mother."

"And? Is there anything else? I don't know what that means in bastet." Sabre lowered her ears, letting out a moan.

"If male want and female lets, he stay. I want stay." Jaska purred, pulling out a bit and pushing back in.

"And you sure you want that? You sure it's not just the heat?" Sabre cautiously asked, shakily panting as Jaska began moving faster.

"Da, I do." Jaska groaned and then moved up the bed, getting out before moving her so she'd be sideways, then he went up inside again, hard and fast, pressing himself deep and hugging her. She groaned and purred, but when she tried twisting Jaska lightly bit the back of her neck and hugged her, grinding while his penis's base enlarged, knotting him inside Sabre. Jaska softly groaned as he ejaculated, pulling his ears back in pleasure as he excitedly panted. "I love you, detka. I love you." Jaska murmured into her ear happily.

Her bright yellow eyes widened. "Jaska … I'm sorry I called you all those things and I'm glad you were here, and I … I … ," she blushed, hesitating before licking his check. "And I love … "

Just when she was about to say those cherished and desired words, a sudden loud sound made him turn away from Sabre. Next he knew something hit him in the face and when he opened his eyes, he had pulled too much on the pole of his IV and it had fallen right over him. He blinked, startled as he saw a completely different room than the host's mating room. His ears pulled back, trying to remember what happened before recalling that he had been knocked out by Kroc and was on his way to the snow lodge. He hissed at the memory before stiffening up; if he was not in Jackie's room … then …

With a groan he looked back to where 'Sabre' was, and there, he found his pillow all torn up from his love bites and claws, it was covered in semen. And looking down at himself, he saw he was still very hard from his wet dream. With a snarling growl Jaska threw the desecrated pillow across the cabin before laying down on his side and curling up into a little self loathing ball of anger. That dream was ridiculous; it was never going to happen now after everything that's occurred. He snarled loudly and grabbed another pillow, angrily sinking his claws into it and trying to get some rest.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

* * *

.

 **Peeko: ^3^**

 **Chaos-dark-lord: It was cute… and then he woke up XD yeah.. maybe it wasn't as heartwarming in the end, but it was funny. Or do you think it wasn't?**

 **There are other M's you can read. More will be released later too.**

.

.


End file.
